White fangs (darkest powers fanfic)
by THE-AWESOME-PERSON22
Summary: This fanfic is going to go throughout the whole darkest powers series from the trilogy the summing by kelley Armstrong to the trilogy the gathering also by kelley Armstrong. I don't own any of books of kelley Armstrong of the summing series and the gathering series The story is about a female vampire originated form project phoenix a resurrected supernatural but gets sold to the E
1. Prologue

Prologue

This is a fanfic about a book I had read called "The Summoning" by Kelly Armstrong I highly suggest that you read the book but if you haven't read it than I will try my best to type the story. INJOY :)

Don't own the summoning just Sarah and Lacey. This will have spoilers from the book so If you reading it then don't read this. I

Me. I was born in a lab my mother died giving birth to me which made me feel really bad. My mother was a vampire when she died I didn't know who my father is or if he even is alive I got many things from my mother. Anyway I was born in a lab yes,getting a lot of care and attention. I was there in the lab until I was 16. It was hard or weird being in a lab for 16 years straight without going outside until something went wrong I found out what was happening they were doing experiments on me. How I found out easy listening in on other people. I had found out what I was and what they were doing. I am a residual energy vampire originated from project Phoenix a project to resurrect extinct supernaturals and vampires powers has been extinct for a while. Until i was shipped or sold but not entirely to project genesis. I still belong to project Phoenix I guess they wanted to try there experiments on me to ( I had not known about the shipping thing they told me that I was going to a group home in buffalo and I freaked out they said I was going for emotionally unstable and violent and seeing things three diagnosis I would agree on the second one but emotionally unstable and seeing things really there the one locking me up in a lab that's probably what's making me looney being stuck in one room for many years does stuff to you. The lab I was born in was in a really small town call Salmon Creek of coarse when it was night I would escape and put my powers to a test.

Well enough about super natural talk my name is Sarah Summers I am 16 in tenth grade going to HGPA academy a school for kids smarter the average HGPA stands for High Grade Point Average but I attend this school on computer after school I'm taking a drawing/writing school sessions . HGPA acdemy had many classes to physical activity in the labs gym ,and vocal lessons,swimming, basically making me learn many things above my I mention I was albino? Well I am,I have long wavy white hair, pale skin,and ruby red eyes from my birth mother matches me being a vampire. I am 5'7 and I love to write,read,draw, a little violent but don't worry no blood hehe shouldn't say that. My normal outfit is a black plain shirt with a striped sleeved crop top that black and white. I also have a black necklace with a white pendant that was given from her mother to help keep my powers down. On her left arm I wear a elbow sleeve glove in the hand area it's black the sleeve is white with black buttons it ends of corse my elbow. On my left hand is another elbow sleeve glove that's fingerless fishnet glove that ends at my elbow. Then I wear a white skirt with black trim that ends an inch above my knees. I wear long striped socks that are black and white and ends right below my skirt. Under my skirt I have a pair of white shorts so I can move around more easier. Finally on my feet I have a pair of ankle black boots with white buttons.

Anyway in the authors note the awesome person mentioned someone named Lacy, well Lacy is a spirit friend I had made,she died of murder and I supposedly freed her so she stuck with me she is about 12 so she's responsible. Lacy is always clung onto my arm or seen playing but were always together. . Shes nice and friendly . she is also a poltergeist (just like Liz man sorry if I spoiled it of your not there in the book) a Telekinetic half-demon volo. Lacy has brown that ends at her waist in two braids the braids has two pink bows on each braid one at the beginning if the braid and the ending of the braid. Then has a pink headband with a pink bow. Like all ghosts Lacy has two forms the from of her death and her regular form before her death. Lacy has fair skin in her death form it's covered in scratches,bruises,wounds, and 5 bullet wounds 3 in her stomach,1 bullet in her shoulder, and a bullet wound on her forehead. Lacy wears a pink waist-shirt dress with white design and trim. In her death form the dress had many cuts,rips,and blood stains. Lacy then has a pair of elbow sleeve gloves that are pink with white trim in her death form it has cuts and blood stains. Finally Lacy has a pair of white flats with a pink bow in her death form has blood stains.

Thank you for reading my story any suggestions or thoughts are open ok.

Highly recommend the book though. It takes a while bit it worth it.


	2. Chapter 2) enter: the freak

(Chapter two) enter:the freak

Thanks so much Onemilllives for the review. I'm glad that you like it. For Lacy I was maybe thinking for the under age dress outfit maybe Lacey died at a young age like 8 and she was going to a party with that dress when she was shot. Her physical appearance stays the same so then I was thinking it had been 4 years since her death so Lacy's mind grows more mature and she counts the years she has died for her age. Also so sorry about the punctuation errors I'll do my best to fix those. I would also like to thank anyone to take there own time to read my story I hope you INJOY it sorry for any mistakes that you happen to cross and don't be afraid to make suggestions or stuff you want to outer appearance of both Lacy and Sarah has been designed by my best friend Ramie for a reason which I also dedicate the character Sarah to her.

- the awesome person22

I sighed as calmly as I could I packed my suitcase all my clothes, notebooks and other needs such as money that I borrowed. I actually didn't know how long I would have to stay at that place but to be safe I packed lots of clothes and other material . I couldn't believe that that people thought I was emotionally unstable mental and sending me to a group home because of it. I glanced at the mirror my white hair is down and my blood red eyes glowed and would be scary if I glared at someone (yes I can see My self on the mirror). I zipped up the large suitcase containing my stuff and prop it up on the floor looking out the window to the small town with an amazing forest. A soft knock on the door tore my gaze from the window and spoke softly

"Come in". A man in a black suit and sunglasses enters,my escort to buffalo.

"Are you ready to go"? He questioned his voice vibrates into my ears and I give a small nod grabbing my own

sunglasses for the outdoors then grabbing my oversized black suit case with white patterns and leave as he leads.

Nobody said anything to me I was just escorted into a private jet and token to buffalo because they believed I was

metal because arguing with the nurses is something that shouldn't be done. The jet was black with a white inside and

many seats were escorts sat and a small snack table and bathroom adjusting to the surroundings and lighting I fell asleep.

I woke up to the jet descending we were here going to a group home my stomach did a a series of flips and knocks as we got in the black SUV to drive me to the group home.A large White House with yellow designs greeted me when we arrived to the destination. There stood a woman outside to greet us my escort talked to her and then went to his car and drove off. The nurse approached me as I also followed my suitcase dragged behind me. She smiles brightly her name . She guided me around the place and went to the bedroom.

" I am sorry but all the girls already seem to have a roommate so you shall have a room to yourself ". She said as she

opened a yellow door to reveal a yellow and white bedroom with two beds one prepared with sheets and one that was

just a stripped mattress. Next to the bed is a night stand,closet,mirror,desk, and a bathroom while the other side

mimicked it with the exception of the one bathroom. I walked in and started to unpack.

"What do you think about this place". A small voice whispered. I looked around to see the nurse at the door way and

glanced at Lacy who had asked the question I held up a finger and looked at the nurse finishing unpacking.

" get some rest for tomorrow make sure to get up I'll guide you around, also there is another girl who is also new here

her name is Chloe Saunders I hope you make friends". The nurse said

" thank you for informing me I shall rest now". I replied getting under the lemon scented sheets. She nodded and left. I

glanced at Lacy who hoped in the other bed with no sheets.

" it's ok I mean it's a little odd but you know I'll live ". I answered Lacy's question she nodded and I hoped out opening

a draw to get a realistic white mouth guard it allows me to talk and it's really comfortable I put it into place and secured

it. The mouth guard is for people not to see my fangs because they force they way out at night, leaving my sunglasses

I couldn't risk accidentally hypnotizing someone with my eyes so I kept my sunglasses on.

I fluttered my eyes open to see Lacy shaking me and screaming in my face.

"I'm up". I groaned rubbing my ears from the scream,I wasn't really a morning person but whatever.

" I heard from one of the girls breakfast is ready". Lacy said fiddling with the end of her dress.

" don't tell me you east dropped again". I groaned getting out of bed doing morning business and changing to my

normal outfit but instead for the plain black shirt under my crop top I put a black shirt in white bold letters saying I

DONT CARE WHAT YOU THINK everything else is the same in the outfit,removing my mouth guard and securing my

sunglasses . Lacy smiled and climbed onto my arm as I made my way outside the room.

" if my memory is correct it's this way". I muttered walking toward that direction. Then I was greeted with the girls please dear god please that none of them want to be nice and talk to me .

" hi my name is Chloe I'm new here". She said. Crap I didn't pray hard enough. You see I'm not very social.

" Sarah ". I reply. Quickly gulping down a glass of milk and drinking a pill. While chloe stared at something I glanced at

her and followed her gaze she was staring at Lacy ? That wouldn't be possible how? Unless she is a necromancer. I

huffed in annoyance and Chloe shot her gaze to me.

" what are you looking at "? I question. Her face flushed and she opened her mouth I quickly held up my hand to

silence her and turned to go get my notebook in my bedroom. I opened a drawer and pulled out my black

notebook that I have been working on and went getting the schedule along the way. Looking around it didn't look half bad no fence and dogs waiting to pounce on you if you tried to escape, but it's not paradise either they still have alarms and a hell of a lot windows to keep a very very close eye on us I suppose. Soon had told me to go peel the vegetables with Chloe to help her I obeyed her and went to the kitchen to see Chloe peeling carrots, grabbing a peeler I stepped next to her and grabbed a carrot startling her how I knew? she jumped and shrieked. I groaned at the loud noise and Chloe began her roll of apologizes. I held up my hand to stop her and smiled.

"Why don't we get this done". I say. She nodes and continues peeling while I tie my hair to a pony tail and place my

notebook on the table with Lacy on guard of watching them. The notebook contained many drawings and story ideas

about 4 drawings one of my mother she had a vampires costume with fangs how I knew how my mother looked it's

called pictures look it up,then it's my birth father I hadn't seen him so I drew an outline of a man and put a question

mark on his face and bam,one of myself with fangs and bats and a white wolf with beady red eyes,then the last picture

is Lacy wearing a white dress levitating items in a graveyard. Adjusting the peeler on the carrot then started peeling.

" you know I have been meaning to ask you whose the little girl is she your sibling"? Chloe questioned. I looked at her

with a faked confused look.

" what little girl"? I ask. Chloe held her breath. Mission success make Chloe think you can't see the little girl. But instead of being quiet she asked another question.

" why do you were sunglasses indoors"? Chloe asked. I took in a sharp breath and smiled

" my eyes are very sensitive to lighting so this sunglasses adjust the lighting so it won't damage my eyes". I lie which I

am very good I smelled someone coming.

"Peeling duty already,what did you do to deserve that"? A voice questioned. While Chloe jumped I stood my ground

still peeling.

"You guys are new right Chloe and "? He asked I spun around and looked at him.

" Sarah". I responded looking at Chloe.

"I'm Simon ". He said before going to the walk in pantry and pulling out a sleeve of crackers. Chloe smiled while Lacy

was laughing her ass off in the background. After Chloe saying that she saw Lacey, Lacey confirmed that she was a

necromancer and put a mode or something so she couldn't see her anymore which I thought was pretty cool you know it's like going invisible no. Ok.

" there's already an open one". Chloe whispered while I sighed rubbing my temples at all the annoying people these

days.

" thanks, but he'll want the whole thing. Right,bro?" Simon asked. Chloe yelped as she saw a freaking tall dude behind

her and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I-I-I, I didn't see you there". Chloe said. He did nothing but grab the cracker and was about to leave when Simon held

him back by the shirt.

He smells weird almost like a werewolf which he probably is. Simon maybe a sorcerer and the other girls from what

Lacy reported Liz is probably a telekinetic half demon and Victoria or aka tori is a witch peter is unknown then is a fire

half demon Rae how Lacy new this simple she snuck in a office and read the files but peters had not been there.

Usually when I meet a super natural I draw a picture of them with what they are showing like Simon maybe I'll draw

him with a wizard hat and a wand stuff like that and judging by the drawings I hadn't meet any supernaturals as you can see u have very few drawings in my notebook.

" sorry were still teaching him manners". Simon said

" Derek this is Chloe and Sarah. Sarah,Chloe this is my brother Derek ". Simon said. I looked from Simon to Derek

and studied them well I was going to draw them and I would need there details.

"Brother"? Chloe questioned

" yah identical twins". Derek mocked

" his my foster brother". Simon said.

" so I was just about to tell them-" Simon started

"Were done here ". Derek interrupted

" how rude". I murmured which I think he did hear because he shot me 'the look' we he passed by just waved him off and rolled his eyes.

" sorry anyways I was just going to say welcome-". Simon got interrupted again by oh your highness Victoria.

"Simon". She said. Oh I'm going to be sick it's like those books were the preppy high and mighty girl falls for some

dude 'oh Prince Charming will you marry me' and junk like that.

"Aha I thought I heard you". Noh you probably stalking him again may I say 'oh Prince Charming what gorgeous hair

you have.' Or ' your eyes shimmer in the moonlight'.

" you and Derek, always raiding the-". She stopped short when she spotted us and she narrowed her eyes. Like a cat

a jealous cat that looks ready to pounce and attack.

"Tori?" Simon said. Her expression changed to the angry cat to the innocent and nice cat oh for Pete sake she's a

witch not no cat. He jabbed a finger towards he dinning room door.

"Shhh"! He shushed. She babbled many apologize. 'Oh Prince Charming please forgive me'. During that me and

Chloe made our escape. After peeling carrots the nurse said we could have free time until lunch and directed up to the

media room which was very very not what I expected? A twenty inch tv screen,a cheap DVR/VCR como,cheap

xbox,me an even old computer, and a weird movie collection. I had no interest in that stuff only my notebooks and

supplies. Chloe wen to the computer and I went to the couch to start drawing all the supernaturals by

Chloe since she's already here and I can sneak glances at her to make the drawing realistic. A nurse can and from

what I was paying attention to they were talking about emails and passwords.

" anyway girls it's time for lunch". The nurse announced. I sighed quickly putting the finishing touches on the drawing.

And going to lunch. The food was alright a homemade casserole with meat and vegetables,milk,whole wheat rolls,and for desert wait for it...Jelly O can't wait! ( note the sarcasm please and thank you). Peter has been playing some weird race car game with can I say a little to loud side affects. While Simon tried playing host.

"So were are you from"? He asked. Chloe said that she moved around a lot so did Simon.

" a small town called salmon creek". I said while drawing tori with one hand and eating with the other. Then all three of

us started talking about worst movie ever stories and tori jumped in and started telling her own. Simon let her ramble

on for two minutes before asking us another questions. Of what grade we were in and what school. I swear tori

looked as if she wanted to strangle us. 'Oh Prince why are you paying attention to them and not me what so special about them'?

"10th I went to HGPA acdemy and creative art school. I was home schooled". I answered first

" art school" Chloe said. Tori took in a sharp breath.

"Isn't that fascinating. Tell me Chloe. What did you study there? Ghost photography? Ghost writing? What about you

Sarah you to violent that you had to be homeschooled to emotionally unstable."? She questioned. How did she know

all this. Chloe started chocking while I put down my pencil and spoon looking at her glaring with my red eyes. Only she

couldn't see it because my sunglasses.

"Oh Simon didn't they tell you this"? She questions "Chloe sees ghosts and Sarah is emotional unstable, and violent ". Tori mocked

" anyway look at how she dresses she looks like she going to a funeral". She says eyeing me like an animal.

" there's going to be a funeral really soon if someone doesn't shut you up". I mutter

Peter looked up from his intense gaming.

" really? cool". (No. He didn't say cool because oh what Sarah said he said cool because of what tori said about Chloe seeing ghosts) He said before going back to his gaming which I new he was just talking about Chloe's mental illness being cool me not so much but Derek has the same thing so you know it won't be new. I looked around and saw Derek staring at us like freaks.

" it's not like that. I-I-I". Chloe stuttered

" there she goes again, Liz slap her back see if you can restart her". Tori says. Well how rude. I looked at her glaring

" well I'm emotion unstable? Look at you miss jealous always wants what she wants getting jealous over a boy?". I

mock. She raised her hand to slap me.

" going to hit me huh how violent, I dare you but that's not going to be a secret here". I say. She lowers her hand and

glares at me and I yawn. Simon then glared at tori.

"Stop being such a bitch tori". Simon said. Tori froze her expression humiliation horror hah hah in your face.

" I didn't mean it that way". Tori started " like Peter says it's kinda cool, if she do see ghosts maybe she could help Liz

you know with her, poltergeist". Tori said

"Tori"! Liz shrieked dropping her fork and man did my ears hurt sometimes super hearing comes in handy but

sometimes it doesn't and know is one if those times.

" here we go again". Derek grumbled. Liz's eyes filled as she screeched back her chair. Simon grabbed Liz's glass

before she sent it flying. Peter still being the gaming nerd he is. Derek took advantage and took the last casserole,jerk.

The kitchen door flew open and mrs. Talbot appeared but her words were lost at the chaos. Rae appeared in the other

door way holding a basket of dirty laundry.

"Last call". She mouthed "anymore".

No one noticed her presence and no one heard her. So I left no one would notice anyway. I felt bothered I just wanted

to be isolated again not near other people just isolated alone in that room and lab were they preformed experiments. I

shuddered remembering that. That's what I needed isolation I would just go to my room lose the curtains and go to

the corner and-

" can I help you Sarah"? The voice surprised me I had been to focused on my thoughts. Two steps from the top I

turned to see miss. Van Dop below.

" um I was just going to go to my room to rest and well I have a head ache so". I trailed off

" then come and get some medicine". How considerate

" well I'm tired and well I thought since I have nothing to do-". I started

" come down here Sarah". She said. Oh how much I wanted to hypnotize her to just leave me alone but that would be

very dangerous so I went down.

" here at the Lyle house bedrooms are for sleeping". She said

" well I-". I started saying but got rudely interrupted.

" I know you probably feeling tired and and overwhelmed". She started. Nah I feeling happy and calm that I was

supposed mental a mental supernatural wow that's new.

" but you need activity and interaction,not isolation(why not I had it for 16 years). Rae's getting a head start on the

laundry before afternoon classes. If you've finished lunch you can go help her". She finished. I mentally groaned but

went across passing the annoying nurse going to basement sitting next to the door quickly doing some finishing

touches on Chloe's drawing then the boys and I would be done with the drawings. I quickly finished the drawing and

shut my notebook opening the basement door to my surprise get pale green walls with flower borders and well lit.

sighed before gliding past the stairs to see the washing machines Chloe and Rae.

" hey". I announced. They jumped and turned to see me.

" hey". Rae said looking at me.

" sent here to". I say looking at Chloe she gives a small nod and I grin. I look at Rae and smile

" names Sarah ". I say smiling

" Rae". She said

"Pleasure". I say smiling

" I heard you stood up to tori I should have been there to see it ". Rae said. I grinned

" she really knows how to piss off a person". I say

"Yeah". Rae says smiling

" girls, are you still down here. Rae you classes are staring Chloe, Sarah". Miss talbot started

" it's cool we'll finish up here and come up". I say


	3. Sarah's abilities

Sarah's abilities

( forgot to publish this :) sorry)

When Sarah cannot drink blood she usually feeds on other energies of other people making them tired or feel

can also hide her fangs to only have them out when needed but when night falls the fangs force themselves

out. Sarah is a matter of fact is still alive and not undead she is immortal but she can still die from a vampire bite,blood

lost,and extreme internal damage it's just very hard to kill Sarah. Tho Sarah has vampire cells classifying her undead

but she still has a beating heart and blood.

Superhuman Strength

A vampire possesses a strength no mere mortal can match up with. They essentially have the strength of ten men.

This makes them extremely hard to deal with in physical combat.

Superhuman Speed

As vampires live beyond mortal time, they can phase through a small period of time, enabling them to move faster

than what the human eye can perceive. This is also why vampires are said to be able to "teleport".

Enhanced Senses

As a predator, the vampire is equipped with enhanced senses of hearing, smell and sight. The vampire can see as

well in total darkness as humans can see in broad daylight. There are even rumours that vampires possess infrared

vision allowing them to track living beings.

Hypnotism

Probably their most useful weapon, vampires can plant suggestions into anyone meeting their hypnotic gaze. The

strength of the suggestions depend on the difference between the vampire's will and that of the victim's. Using this

power, vampires can also force victims to forget about the attack. Sarah uses her sunglasses to cover her hypnotism eyes so she won't accidentally put somebody in trace.

Damage Resistence

Vampires are extremely resistant to physical damage. Conventional weapons like blades and guns cannot damage

their physical form. Sarah is a matter of fact stile alive and not undead but she can get damage internally or another's

vampires bite can damage Sarah's cells and kill her blood loss has the same effect to.

Regeneration

Even if a vampire is wounded, their rate of healing is very fast. Most wounds will heal with one night of rest. Only

serious wounds caused internally can be a problem. Some even say that a vampire can heal all its wounds by draining

all the fresh blood from their victim.

Animal Control

Vampires can control the minds of bats, rats and wolves found in their vicinity. These animals will obey every

command of their newfound master's, even if it brings death.

Shape Shifting

Vampires can shape-shift into the shape of a bat or wolf. When a shift takes place by force meaning that Sarah's feelings are really strong then she would start to shift Sarah cold chose to shift to wolf or bat form or calm down to reverse the shift.

Wall Climbing

Vampires can climb walls without the aid of any equipment. They can climb up or down the steepest walls the way

insects do (much like Spiderman), enabling them to seek refuge in places where no mere mortal can reach.

Magical Abilities

Vampire have limited control over the weather. They could raise a fog or summon a storm to cover their tracks. Master

vampires may have other magical powers such as necromancy or alchemy.

Alchemy: a power or process of transforming something common into something special

necromancy the supposed practice of communicating with the dead

Immortality

Of course, vampires are immortal. They do not age and die with the passing of time. Although they may appear to

have aged when they have not fed for a long time, they will be rejuvenated when they drink a lot of blood. They are

also immune to all forms of diseases known to humans. Due to their long "life span", their cunning and intelligence

cannot be underestimated as it is one of their most formidable weapons.

Energy Manipulation

1 Most of their powers arise from the ability to channel and manipulate energies. Vampires have an aura that causes

them to stand out among humans; they tend to capture attention.

2 They have psychic powers limited to their control of energies. Some say that it is possible for a vampire to alter there

body's Electromagnetic Field in order to levitate (which Sarah cannot do)

3 When vampires absorb the energy of a human, the human's thoughts may be glimpsed by them. It may be possible

for them to read minds if an effort is made to penetrate a human's thoughts.

4 If a vampire can assume control of his/her capacity to handle energy, they can actually give energy to humans. With

this ability, a vampire can heal another person through what is known as psychic healing.

Feeding and Turning humans into vampires

In order to feed Sarah has her fangs to drain blood or take small amounts then the marks heal as if she had never

bitten them. Sarah usually feeds on energy from human and blood from animals only time to time she would only suck

human blood. Feeding on human blood does not Change the victim to a vampire. In fact in order to change a victim to

a vampire Sarah would have to bite them inject a couple of her vampire cells in the victim the cells would slowly kill all

the human cells killing the human then the victim would wake up as a vampire then her vampire cells would destroy

themselves. Vampires that become a vampire this way are called artificial vampires and are low respected. Vampires

that have a blood line are called master vampires and are highly respected until the bloodlines were dying until Sarah

was born the resurrected master vampire. Of coarse there are artificial vampires in the world but they don't have the

power to make more vampires or there offspring wouldn't be vampires either. While master vampires can.


End file.
